


Payback

by Queen_B



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Shinichi, Cute Shinichi, Established Relationship, Humor, Multi, Possessive Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Rooftop Sex, Scheming, Scheming girls, Scheming mothers, Top!Kaito, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Kaito is too composed for his own good. Shinichi is lucky to have help for the Operation: Get Kaito flustered.Established KaiShin, cross-posted on FF.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 281





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in this fandom, I hope you'll enjoy :)
> 
> It's cross-posted on ff.net under my username TheRealQueenB.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own DC or MK

* * *

“Okay, I get you don't like this café, but could you stop the sighing? It's annoying.”

Sonoko's words, accompanied by an eyeroll, got her a glare from the blue-eyed detective they were directed to.

Instead of a sarcastic retort, Shinichi put his chin on his hand and disinterestedly stirred the spoon in his empty cup.

“Is something wrong?” Ran frowned slightly, not used to seeing her male best friend slash honorary brother so gloomy. At least not since he got together with a certain magician.

“Did you have a fight with Kaito-kun?”

Shinichi pursed his lips in slight annoyance, which didn't go unnoticed by his female companions.

The Suzuki heiress perked up. “Oh, trouble in paradise?”

“I'm glad that my possible demise makes you happy.” He mumbled grumpily.

“So it's true? You had a fight?” Both girls leaned closer, despite Shinichi's dampened mood.

He was quiet for a few moments, not wanting to fuel Sonoko's gossip. He definitely would appreciate some input on the matter of Ran, which was why he was here in first place, though he hadn't thought the gossip queen would tag along.

Well, now that she sniffed new material – not unlike a shark with blood – there was no way he could get her off his case.

“Not... a fight. I mean, not really.” He started, only hesitating another moment.

“Would you just spill it? I'd like to get this done before the shops close.” The heiress rolled her eyes again, glancing at her watch. “And we wanted to meet up with Aoko-chan and Masumi-chan soon.”

Shinichi sighed again. “You know what, it's fine. I have this cold case I wanted to look over anyways.”

Ran's hand was on his wrist in a flash before he could as much as move to get his wallet. The grip was iron-like, and he was actually scared to try to pull away.

“Text them to meet us here instead. If it's about Kaito-kun, it might help to have Aoko-chan's input.”

“It's not that big a deal...”

A refill of their drinks and two additional guests later, Shinichi found himself the center of attention once again.

“What did BaKaito do this time? Tell Aoko, I will make him pay.”

Shinichi held up his hands in a placating manner. “He didn't really do anything that warrants your punishment.”

“Then out with it!” Sonoko urged impatiently, leaning closer as if she could hear him better that way.

“It's just... I mean... “ He didn't really know how to put it into words. “Remember when we were at that new dessert restaurant?”

-x-

_It had been the girls' idea, as usual when they had outings like these. Sonoko had planned to play matchmaker between Aoko and Hakuba and Sera had been eager to help._

_While they were at it, Shinichi and Kaito were joined in their quieter corner by Ran, Kazuha and Heiji._

“ _You're lucky you got together on your own accord.” Kaito grinned at the Osakan couple, who both blushed slightly._

_Of course seeing his best friend being set up with the blond nuisance was something the magician would usually try to sabotage, but even the blind could see they liked each other._

_And being in a happy relationship himself, he wished for Aoko to feel as loved as he did._

_Speaking of which, he couldn't refrain from staring at his boyfriend, currently in a light conversation with Ran._

_A soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the way he laughed – yes, a real laugh – at something Ran said. A childhood memory, or something that happened while he was Conan._

_Feeling the stare, Shinichi turned to smile at Kaito, rather comfortable with the arm around his waist._

“ _How is your chocolate explosion?”_

_The magician's grin was rather dopey. “It's really good. Wanna try?”_

_Shinichi eyed the slice of triple chocolate, double fudge cake on the plate, drowning in chocolate sauce and whipped chocolate cream. All topped with chocolate sprinkles._

_The cute little nose scrunched up at the too sugary treat, already the sight alone making him nauseous._

“ _No thanks.” He tightened his grip on the cup in his hands._

“ _Aw come on, just one bite.”_

_Immune to the fake puppy eyes of his magician, Shinichi stared at him. “No.”_

_Kaito pouted slightly, carefully hiding a grin behind his Pokerface. As soon as his detective was caught up in boring case talk with Tantei-han, Kaito took a bite of the cake, carefully balancing it on his tongue._

_Without a word, he gripped Shinichi's jaw to make him face him, interrupting him mid-word._

_Those blue sapphires blinked in confusion at Kaito's smirk before his mouth was covered by the magician's._

_He flushed deeply, knowing they were in public and their friends were staring at them. Yet his mouth opened instinctively to grant his boyfriend entrance._

_He tried to pull away when he felt sweetness enter his mouth, but Kaito's hands held him in place. A protest sounded actually like a moan, which startled him even more._

_As soon as he had swallowed the chocolate-y bite and Kaito had let go of him, Shinichi recoiled, glaring at the grinning magician, beet red._

-x-

“Aw, but that looked really cute from our place.” Sera chuckled into her fist.

“Yeah, what's the problem?”

Shinichi rolled his eyes, cheeks tinged pink at the memory. “I'll give you another example. The movies last week...”

-x-

_As rare as it was that they all agreed on a movie to watch, they finally managed. It was a mystery romance hybrid, the romance part rather cliche, but the girls enjoyed it greatly._

_Hakuba and Shinichi were discussing the outcome of the mystery afterwards while they were waiting for the girls to finish in the bathroom._

_A startled “Eep!” escaped Shinichi when his shoulders were grabbed and suddenly he found himself pressed against the wall by Kaito's firm body. The sweet mix of lemonade and popcorn lingered on the tongue that invaded his mouth as his hands gripped the magician's shirt._

-x-

“Oooh, that was steamy indeed.” Sonoko grinned manically. “Poor Hakuba couldn't look at you for days.”

“You're bothered by his sudden kissing attacks?” Ran tried to summarize, but Shinichi shrugged one shoulder.

“It's not just that. There's also these... other things he says and does.” He flushed darkly. “In public, I mean. Like that time he picked me up from the station...”

-x-

“ _... and that should be enough evidence.” Shinichi just finished off explaining a solved cold case to Sato._

“ _That's fantastic, Kudo-kun. Thanks.”_

“ _It's nothing, really.” He glanced at the clock. “Do you have anything else?”_

“ _Oh, no, it's been a calm week, surprisingly. You should go home and get some rest.”_

“ _I guess a calm evening would be nice...” He mused, wondering if Kaito was off today._

_As if having heard his thoughts, the magician burst through the door to the bullpen of Division One in a puff of blue and silver confetti._

“ _K... Kaito... what are you wearing?”_

_The magician was clad in a shiny silver suit with royal blue highlights, a crown on the bird's nest that was his hair._

_The surrounding police force watched with wide eyes, some snickering, others speechless._

_Kaito stalked up to where Shinichi and Sato were standing, bowing deeply before speaking up louder than necessary._

“ _Prince Kaito of Ekoda.” He introduced himself, to which Shinichi could only bury his face in his hands. “I've traveled through wind and weather, defied speeding machinery of death, and fought my way past the terrifying ruler of Division Two, Nakamori-keibu, to come and sweep away the fair Prince Shinichi from the clutches of Megure-keibu.”_

_Sato had a hard time holding her laughter in, eyes tearing up, especially at the glare Shinichi sent his boyfriend through his fingers, that still covered his now reddened face._

“ _Well, dear Prince Kaito, Megure-keibu is currently in a really important meeting, that is about to end in...” Sato glanced at the clock “about five more minutes. I suggest you hurry, before he emerges from the depths of his office and reclaims your prince.”_

“ _Don't encourage-”_

“ _You have my greatest gratitude, Sato-keiji.” With another exaggerated bow, he presented a yellow rose to the woman before turning to Shinichi with a manic grin._

_A sudden feeling of dread overcame the detective, urging him to run. However, a hand on his wrist pulled him back into a puff of more glitter, that had him cough and blink rapidly._

_When it cleared, he was dressed in a royal blue shirt with a silver tie to match the magician, a weight on his head indicated he was also wearing a crown. He stumbled at another pull on his arm, straight into Kaito, who swept him off his feet in a bridal carry._

“ _Kaito!” Shinichi struggled, face as red as a tomato with the whole Division One watching. “Put me down!”_

_The magician was unfazed by the struggling, whistling a tune as he made his way to the door. “Our mothers planned a costume dinner. Struggle some more and I'll make you a princess instead.”_

“ _Kaito!”_

-x-

“Tou-san showed Aoko the video of the surveillance camera.” Aoko chuckled. “They still laugh about it.”

“Nooo way. I need a copy of that.” Sonoko gasped, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I'm sure Kaito-kun won't mind sharing.”

“The point is,” Shinichi spoke up in hopes of distracting Sonoko of finding the video, “that he always manages to get me all flustered without batting an eye.”

“He _is_ quite forward in his advances.” Ran agreed with a sympathetic smile. “Though I didn't think it would bother you that much.”

Shinichi shrugged and fiddled with the handle of his refilled cup of coffee. “It's not so much that he's doing it... I mean, it's just how he is. How I fell in love with him.”

He blushed as he spoke the words.

“It's just, he is rarely bothered by anything. He's always perfectly composed.”

Sera clapped her hand on the table. “Well, if that's all, why don't you fluster _him_ for a change?”

“As if it was so easy...” Shinichi sighed and rubbed at his temples. “Catching him off guard is impossible.”

“Mh, Aoko would suggest something, but Aoko thinks that would traumatize him instead of getting him flustered.”

Not to mention his revenge for using fish would be horrendous and traumatizing for _him_.

“I... actually tried to ambush him when he came home a few days ago.” He coughed slightly, flushing. “Though it kinda backfired.”

-x-

_Shinichi perked up when he noticed Kaito at the iron gate. It was late, this evening's show had ended around ten, but of course there were lots of fans and a little after party, making it midnight until he got home._

_Usually the detective would either still be on a case, or curled up in the library while he waited for his magician. This hot summer night, however, Shinichi had other plans._

_He bit his lip, cursing himself for his own stupid plan, and tugged slightly on the too short fabric that barely covered his butt._

_Yukiko had bought the hotpants as a bad joke, just to embarrass Shinichi, but found Kaito's reaction to them quite amusing._

_The revealing shorts were paired with a black skintight top, selected by Chikage. It had fishnet parts, that somehow made him feel more exposed than being actually naked._

_He couldn't quite believe he was about to do this. He felt... dirty. That was the word. Though the possibility of a flustered Kaito was too good to pass up._

_The magician forewent the traditional “Tadaima” as he entered, thinking Shinichi was already asleep since the house was completely dark._

_He was definitely surprised when he was suddenly pressed against the cool wood of the front door by the lithe form of his boyfriend, the welcoming kiss all tongue and teeth._

_His hands wandered on their own accord, feeling up the unusually broad expanse of skin. Was his shy detective actually wearing those sexy clothes their mothers had bought the other day? He had_ _thought Shinichi had burnt them already._

_When the detective ripped his shirt open, buttons flying, and attacked the magician's neck, Kaito placed his hands on the alluring backside. Feeling the rough jeans fabric barely covering the oh-so-soft mounds of flesh made him groan._

_He began to massage the perfect little butt and pulled him closer, pressing their growing bulges together._

_He wasn't prepared for Shinichi to stiffen and pull away. Not that he got far with the magician's hands holding fast._

_A few moments later the light was switched on by the detective as he frowned up at his boyfriend._

_Kaito grinned, kissing his nose. “Good evening, love. To what do I owe this pleasurable greeting?”_

_The frown turned to a frustrated glare, which only made him look cuter in Kaito's eyes. He began to struggle against him, only prompting the other to reverse their positions, trapping him between the door and the athletic body._

“ _Nuh-uh. My sexy little kitten made the effort to dress up for me, and we're not gonna let this go to waste...”_

_Shinichi couldn't help the pleasant shiver at the words, cheeks immediately reddening as he was at loss for words._

-x-

“... In the end I was the flustered one again.” Shinichi leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms as he finished the lite version of the failed attempt.

“Well, duh. Not much getting flustered when you jump him in your own four walls.” Sonoko shook her head as if he was a particularly stupid kid. Perhaps he was.

“Of course I wouldn't jump him in public!” He burst out, shrinking when he realized the volume.

“I'm not talking sex.” The heiress waved him off. “Just tease him a little. A little seducing in public doesn't hurt.”

“I think Makoto-kun would object.” Ran smiled at her friend. “Besides, it would be really out of character for Shinichi.”

“Actually...” The blue-eyed detective averted his gaze, cheeks burning anew. He's already spilled more than he had wanted, and it felt good to have someone to actually talk to about it, if he was honest.

“Actually I tried that yesterday.”

-x-

_It was rather inappropriate. He felt completely uncomfortable to do this. It was a museum, of all places, so not the location to do what he planned._

_He and Kaito were taking their time as they wandered the exhibit, talking about this and that with_ _the magician's arm resting comfortably around his shoulders._

_Fighting down the urge to blush, Shinichi casually put his hand in his boyfriend's back pocket in a romantic gesture._

_Kaito didn't say anything, so Shinichi pretended to be engrossed by a few paintings as he let his hand knead the firm muscle of Kaito's butt through the thin fabric separating them._

_Shinichi could feel the magician's gaze on him, but instead of him stiffening or pulling away or questioning him, he resumed their previous conversation._

_The arm around his shoulders was pulling him closer, the long fingers crawling under the collar of his shirt to caress the warm skin._

_Shinichi inwardly cursed when he felt himself flush again, own hand stopping his ministrations on Kaito's backside, while the magician's talented fingers reached one of his nipples, teasing it to harden._

_All the while he kept talking about various painters, dipping his head slightly to breath the last part into the pink-hued ear, leaving goose-bumps to travel over the rapidly heating skin._

_Ten minutes later the men's bathroom in the first floor was mysteriously 'out of order'._

-x-

“BaKaito is a huge pervert.” Aoko shook her head.

“But isn't it sweet? That he can't keep his hands off of you?” Sonoko grinned widely. “I don't understand what he sees in you, but he's obviously smitten.”

“Thanks?” Shinichi banged his head on the table and gave another long suffering sigh. “Seriously, in this department he'll always come out on top.”

A few seconds ticked by before he shot up again, blue eyes wide. “That's not what I meant!” He quickly clarified to four snickering girls.

“Gosh, you're complaining because your boyfriend loves you.” Sonoko told him.

“No, Shinichi-kun's complaining because Kaito is too smug for his own good.” Aoko nodded wisely.

“Yes, that's it.” Shinichi agreed, grateful someone understood him.

Ran tapped her chin. “It would certainly be interesting to see him squirm for once.”

The table's occupants watched her in surprise. “Uh wow, I never thought the day would come that saint-like Ran would willingly scheme against someone.” Sonoko spoke up, eyes wide.

“However, I'll have to take what I can get! Alright, let's think of a plan!”

“Heh, I actually have an idea.” Sera wore a rather creepy grin.

**xxx**

Kaito was humming to himself, eyes scanning the goods displayed behind the windows he passed. Lately he's been in an exceptionally good mood. He was quite sure it had to do with his sweet boyfriend.

He had no idea what had gotten into his Tantei-kun, but seeing him actually initiating sexual encounters was making him purr inwardly.

Shinichi's bashfulness was endearing on so many levels, hence Kaito's inability to keep his hands to himself.

This other side of him, like when he had dressed up and ambushed him, was sexy in a different way. The detective trying to take control was hot in the thief's eyes, but it was even hotter when he showed him who was really in control between the two of them.

His humming was interrupted by his phone ringing.

“Aoko! Finally got tired of that stick-in-the-mud?”

“BaKaito!” His friend grumbled into his ear, making him grin even wider. “Are you busy?”

“Nah, just taking a walk. Did you want to meet up?”

“Uh, yes. Actually, we're all here, Teitan Elementary is having a festival and those kids invited Ran-kun and Shinichi-kun. So we all went.”

Kaito raised a brow. He recalled that his detective had mentioned the festival, but had not shown any interest in going.

“Alright, I'll come over.”

The other line was loud, lots of talking and children shouting, laughing. One laugh in particular caught his attention.

“Oi, is that my mom?”

“Kudo-san insisted on tagging along, so she invited your mom too.” Rustling. “There are picnic tables under a few huge sakura trees, we'll meet there!”

Without a goodbye, the line went dead.

Once there, it was easy finding his friends under the trees Aoko had mentioned. They were causing quite a ruckus, as usual when they were all lumped together. Since there was quite a crowd of other visitors, the group had migrated a few meters off, where numerous blankets had been laid out.

“Kai-chan!” His mother waved him over, handing him a dango when he sat down at a free patch of blanket.

The magician did a quick once-over, frowning when he didn't see his boyfriend. “Where's Shinichi?”

“Oh, Yuki-chan accidentally spilled tea on him. I gave him one of your shirts to change. You don't mind, do you?”

“Of course not.” He said, though something was off. “Kaa-san, why did you have one of my shirts with you?”

“Silly, because you spend so much time at Shin-chan's that I thought I'd bring you more clothes to change.”

Something was still suspicious, though Kaito was willing to watch it play out. He couldn't let his guard down whenever his mom and Yukiko got involved, but surprising him was getting harder and harder, even for them.

“There they are.”

Kaito had just finished his dango, chewing on the last bite, when he almost choked at the sight of his boyfriend.

He coughed, covering his slip-up as he made room for Shinichi to sit next to him. He wasn't aware of several female grins.

The shirt he had been given was a little too large on the detective's body, the sleeves covering half of his hands, and he hadn't bothered to tuck the hem into his pants, probably to let the cooling breeze in.

The collar was slipping slightly off to one side, but when Shinichi tried to button it up more, Yukiko batted his hands away.

After settling down, Shinichi pecked his cheek with a coy smile as a greeting before engaging in a conversation with Sera.

It was such an innocent gesture, and a kiss to the cheek wasn't unusual anymore, but somehow this was different.

Indigo eyes blinked at his boyfriend, straying towards the exposed shoulder.

“Oi, Kudo, tell Hakuba about the Sherlock Case! He doesn't believe me!”

Shinichi rolled his eyes, but excused himself from his conversation with Sera to crawl over the blanket to where the other two detectives sat.

Kaito couldn't help but stare at the enticing backside, feeling something stir in his own pants. Only when his boyfriend was sitting again he was able to avert his gaze, clearing his throat and starting up his own conversation with Tantei-chan.

He was able to distract himself well then, especially when a few kids came over to ask for a little show.

Of course he humored them, doing a few simple but awe-inspiring tricks.

While he let his doves fly at the end of the show, he found his friends had also been watching. He winked at Shinichi, who had migrated to Ran and Sonoko, the latter whispering something in the detective's ear.

It was too loud to understand what they've been talking about, but it had Shinichi's cheeks tinting a becoming shade of pink as he caught Kaito's gaze and...

The girls were giggling, and Shinichi actually laughed, his beautiful sapphire eyes sparkling as he hid the laugh in his fist, ducking his head cutely.

For the first time in his life Kaito felt himself blush.

Adorable. That fit him best at the moment. Kaito had the urge to grab him and seat him on his lap, wrap him in his arms and cuddle him. Maybe let his lips finally explore that tantalizing piece of exposed skin until the detective was nothing but a puddle in his arms.

“Everything okay, Kuroba-kun?”

He blinked himself out of his stupor, regaining his Pokerface as he grinned at Sera.

“Why yes, everything's fine.”

“Just asking, 'cause you dropped this.” She held out a pack of cards, that probably fell out of his sleeve while he was distracted by his delectable boyfriend.

He quickly grabbed it and vanished it with flourish, offering a yellow flower instead.

Sera's grin was not unlike his own KID-grin, which was not reassuring at all. “Can I have a pink one?”

Kaito chuckled and twirled the flower, the big petals now a soft pink. “Didn't think you were a fan of the color.”

“It fits the surroundings, don't you think?”

With that, Sera made her way over to Ran. Kaito thought to show off her flower, maybe gift it to her. Instead, she put it behind his Shinichi's ear.

He had to admit, the soft pink color went exceptionally well with both his hair and skin tone, and surprisingly it made those mesmerizing eyes pop.

Hadn't he known that Sera was interested in Ran, Kaito would've been jealous at how she had made his detective blush.

**xxx**

“That was surprisingly easy.” Ran muttered, mirth dancing in her eyes.

“He even dropped his cards!” Sonoko added, not bothering to hide her laugh.

“And my mom has pictures.” Shinichi added, reaching up to tug the collar of the shirt higher to cover more skin.

“Do you think we could, you know, get a stronger reaction?” Sonoko mused thoughtfully.

“I'm surprised we actually got this blush out of him. I doubt we could do more.”

Sera approached them with a grin, placing a pink flower behind his ear, making him lift a brow in confusion.

“Just like I thought, you look like something out of a fairy tale.” She chuckled. “He's totally captivated.”

“Psst! Shin-chan!” Shinichi blinked at Chikage, who had shuffled over to them. “You did great! Now for the next step-”

“Next step? I thought we reached our goal...?”

“No, no, sweetie, our goal is to get him flustered. A tiny blush is a start, but not what we're aiming for.”

The girls nodded their agreement, eager to hear Chikage's idea.

“Do you really think we'll actually manage that?” Shinichi eyed his boyfriend, currently in a discussion with Heiji and Kazuha, while Hakuba and Aoko kept to themselves a few meters away.

“Please, I know my son. We're on the right track.”

**xxx**

Kaito was keeping an eye on his boyfriend while he talked with the Osakan couple, doing a little investigation of his own.

Apparently they've been invited by Ran to this festival days ago. So it couldn't have been as spontaneous as Aoko had made it out to be.

His mother and Yukiko were probably in on the scheme. But what were they planning? And why didn't they tell him about this festival beforehand?

Possibly because that way he wouldn't be able to plan escape routes and place pranks on his own.

This spontaneity was to slow him down. Not that he was worried, he was nothing if not inventive.

He refused to believe his Shin-chan was involved in any schemes. He was a horrible liar and actor after all. And if there _was_ a prank ahead, he was confident Shinichi would warn him on time.

“Aw, aren't you adorable! Come on, let me take a picture!”

Yukiko's squeal was directed at her son, who immediately ducked his head and blushed at the attention, trying to duck behind Ran and Sera. Kaito's heart thumped a little faster at the cute display.

“Kaa-san...”

“Oh, Shin-chan! Go sit with Kaito for the picture! The sakura tree makes a great background!” Chikage added, patting Shinichi's shoulder to urge him back to the magician.

The detective frowned slightly at her, reluctant, so Kaito splayed his legs and leaned back slightly, taking an inviting pose and beckoning Shinichi over with a smile.

He realized his mistake a second later, when his boyfriend began crawling towards him.

Rosy blush still firm on his cheeks, head ducked slightly, he made his way over. When he looked up at him through his lashes, he bit his pink bottom lip in embarrassment.

Kaito felt his blood rushing through his head before it went southwards, testing his iron control with an urge to cross his legs in order to hide the growing problem.

The other urge would have to be controlled even more, since they were surrounded by families and kids, and of course he couldn't just ravish his boyfriend here and there.

The collar had been straightened before, though with the crawling motion it slowly slipped down again.

Kaito wanted to follow it with his lips. Hell, why was he wearing _his_ shirt? He liked to see it on the detective, it was marking him as his. If he wasn't wearing anything underneath...

His mouth was already dry by the time Shinichi reached him, coming to kneel between the tense legs.

He could feel his face burning from the innocent gaze directed at him, and from the not-so-innocent thoughts running through his head.

He felt like dying when Shinichi cocked his head cutely, a concerned crease building between his eyebrows.

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked, hand reaching out to rest on Kaito's cheek.

“Ah, uh, no. I mean. Yes. YES, I'm fine.” What the heck was wrong with him?! What happened to his silver tongue?!

“Alright, turn around Shin-chan, this is such a good position!”

Shinichi had to bite his tongue hard to keep from laughing. This was priceless. It was definitely worth the whole embarrassment.

The video his mother made would be his second-greatest treasure.

Giving his poor boyfriend a smile, he did has his mom asked and turned around, scooting back so he could lean comfortably against Kaito.

He flushed a little darker when he felt a certain other part had hardened and was poking him now while the magician stiffened, hands clenched tightly in the blanket.

“Geeze, Kai-chan, not so shy!” Chikage teased.

It took Shinichi a lot to stay relaxed, at least outwardly, as he grabbed his magician's hands to wrap the arms around himself, wiggling back against him in a more comfortable position, which elicited a low hiss.

His own mother, Kaito decided, was a mean traitor. And the girls. All of them. Their giggling, no they were outright laughing, making fun of his predicament. So their plan was to... what? Test his control, to see how long he'd manage to hold himself back?

At least Shinichi wasn't unaffected either. Despite his oblivious nature when it came to himself and the innocent display the past hour, the hardness he had just rubbed against was something not even he could've misinterpreted.

He took a calming breath and pulled his boyfriend closer, burying his face in the exposed shoulder, noting how it flushed and heated under his lips.

“Now, say 'cheeeeese'!”

Kaito lifted his head and pressed his cheek to Shinichi's undoubtedly reddened one and smiled.

The smile turned to a smirk as soon as the click of the camera was heard, and with a quick gesture, they were all engulfed in white smoke.

When it dissipated, the females of the group were each covered in sticky glitter, Hakuba and Hattori's hair was turned green just for the heck of it, and the couple was gone.

**xxx**

“Kai...” Shinichi panted.

They hadn't gone very far. Kaito had brought them onto a nearby roof, far enough so they could only barely hear the festival's commotions in the distance.

As soon as they had landed, Kaito had pushed him down on the – surprisingly soft – floor. Apparently the magician had snagged a few of the picnic blankets that had been strewn by the school.

Kaito attacked his neck, enchanted by the exposed shoulder, and worked to mark him properly. Meanwhile, his hands worked on freeing his own erection, breathing in relief when it was out of the tight confines of his jeans.

Satisfied with the large mark now decorating the pale skin, the magician quickly got rid of Shinichi's pants and underwear, leaving the shirt on after opening a few more buttons to reveal the chest.

The detective let out a small breathy sigh when his cock met air. Kaito hasn't even touched him there yet, and he was already hard from the making out.

Kaito took the heated flesh and gave it a tug, eliciting a sinful moan from the detective.

Gasping, and worried that they could be caught, Shinichi covered his mouth best he could. With how his boyfriend had manhandled him, the shirt was tugged even lower, the sleeves now covering his hands completely while both his shoulders were exposed.

He bit into the fabric, squirming and bucking his hips to get him to move.

“K-Kai... please...”

“God, Shinichi...” The indigo gaze was intense as he took in the state his detective was in, barely able to keep himself together. “You have no idea how _fucking hot_ you look right now.” His voice was rough. He usually didn't curse, but damn, he just couldn't hold back.

Oh how he wished he had a camera right now.

He hastily coated his fingers with lube he had pulled from one of his pockets, glad he had taken up stashing the stuff for easy access, before plunging two of them into the warm and welcoming heat.

Shinichi cried out, muffling it with his hands. He squirmed, clenching around the fingers stretching him.

With how much they had jumped each other lately, he was quickly ready for more, squirming and panting.

A third finger joined the other two, easily locating the familiar bump that had Shinichi mewl in a way that had Kaito almost come from the sound alone.

“E-Enough... I want to feel you...”

Kaito pushed a fourth finger inside the clenching hole. “In a moment...” He groaned, overwhelmed by the erotic sight in front of him.

He needed to pull himself together, or this would end before he even got the tip in.

To distract himself, he latched onto Shinichi's collarbone to leave another mark.

Hands found his hair, tugging on the strands as the lithe body underneath him bucked against his fingers.

“Please... Kaito... please!”

Not able to resist the detective's needy begging, Kaito pulled his fingers free and lubed his aching erection up. Resting the tip against the twitching entrance, he caught those enticing lips in a searing kiss.

With a sharp thrust, he buried himself in the tight heat, swallowing the pleasured scream with a muffled groan of his own.

He gave Shinichi a moment to adjust, reaching down to squeeze the pulsing length, before he began a slow rhythm.

The detective grabbed his shoulders, digging into the fabric of his t-shirt. “Harder... _shit_... faster...”

Kaito made quick work of positioning the slender legs over his shoulders, grabbing Shinichi's hands and pressing them over the detective's head, nearly folding him in half.

The new position allowed him to sink even deeper into the hot body he loved so much.

Shinichi was moaning loudly, probably too loud, but Kaito couldn't find himself to care. He loved the sounds _his_ detective was making.

He was moaning for _him_ , while wearing _his_ shirt and being pounded into by _his_ cock. The magician admired the marks now littering the neck, shoulders and collarbone, a deep satisfaction growing inside of him along with the coil in his stomach as he neared the edge.

The enticing eyes were squeezed shut as he was getting lost in pleasure. Kaito wouldn't have it. He needed those blue eyes watching him, acknowledging it was _him_ bringing him this pleasure.

“Look at me.” He demanded breathlessly, angling his hips slightly to pound against Shinichi's sweet spot.

Slightly disorientated by the intense feeling of being filled so completely while his prostate was constantly hit by the man he loved, Shinichi had to blink a few times to focus on Kaito's face. His breath hitched at the possessive glint in the indigo eyes.

“K-Kaito...” He whimpered, teetering near the edge.

“You're mine.”

With a sharp cry of Kaito's name, Shinichi came all over his shirt, clenching like a vice around the hot cock thrusting into him.

Kaito managed two more thrusts before burying himself as deep as he could, filling him up with his essence, marking him from the inside too.

**xxx**

“I can't believe you'd do that...” Kaito shook his head as if disappointed after hearing about their scheme, though a smile quirked the corners of his lips upward.

He adjusted his grip on Shinichi, careful to not dislodge the blanket around the narrow shoulders. He couldn't let him walk around with a dirtied shirt, after all.

“Hey, I didn't hear you complain about the outcome a few minutes ago.” Shinichi mumbled, fighting a yawn as he snuggled his face into his boyfriend's neck.

With his legs and lower body quite numb after their rooftop activities, he was allowing his gentleman thief to carry him home the few blocks to Kudo mansion.

He wasn't to worried, with their shortcut through more hidden alleys, they wouldn't be seen by too many people.

And well, Kaito's arms were comfortable.

“Hm, no.” He could hear the magician's smile. “Though I'd rather not have you do this again in public.” The grip tightened. “Even Hakuba was blushing when you crawled towards me.”

“Aw, you don't have to be jealous.” Shinichi pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's neck. “I'm all yours. And everybody knows this.”

“Hehe. After your enchanting screams I'm sure of it.”

Shinichi blinked a moment, before his eyes widened, face flushing deeply. He groaned in annoyance, hiding his face in the laughing magician's shoulder.

* * *


End file.
